User blog:Gokusan1231/Dragon Ball Reborn
(20 Years after goku left earth) (in a secret lab) Soldier: Lord Ice we have infomation on the dragon balls Ice: Is that right Soldier#2:apparently 20 years ago after Goku left earth to train with shenron the dragon balls went with him Ice: Goku huh...He that saiyan that massacred my uncle and father Soldier#1: no sir he is the one that killed your uncle cooler. Your father was killed by a man known as Trunks Ice: Hmm..when exactly will this Goku be back Soldier#2: In 100 years Soldier#1: what is your plan sir Ice: My plan it's simple after i gain the dragon balls i'll absorb them and the eternal dragon granting me my strongest form: My Eternal Kenja Form. S1: Whats that sire? Ice: Once the dragon balls are absorbed using my new technique Kyuushuu i will be granted immortality and a power so imense that not even a group of 1,000,000 thounsand armies can withstand] S2: whats the plan Ice: simple invade earth, destroy earth so much that Son Goku will be forced to come back S1: thern the dragon balls are ours ice: hehehehe (gets up from chair)...Let the games begin (Later on Earth) Plot: After Goku's departure. A lot has changed....Gokus granddaughter Pan has married and has given birth to healthy baby boy 6 years ago. Goten and Trunks spent most time training in the hyperolic time chamber and king kai. Gohan has gotten huge publicity after his book went bestseller The book titled: ''Ki. Power Beyond Ours. ''Vegeta has trained so much that he has attained new forms yet to be shown. Pan: Thanks for helping me with the dishes Bulla Bulla: No probs anytime (Pan's son walks over) Pan: oh hey Beat how are you Beat: Alright mom. I trained with Grandpa Gohan today Pan: That father of mines. Its times like this i miss Grandpa Goku Gohan: Hey Beat you comin or what? Beat: Coming gramps (Beat goes outside) Gohan: Hey lil man Beat: Hey Grandpa Gohan: Ready for some training Beat: Sure am Gohan: Well okay (looks to Beat) aight man show us some of your techniques you practiced Beat Okay (prepares the kamehameha stand) KAME....HAME...HAAAAAA ( kamehameha blasts off) Gohan: what about the other move i taught you Beat: Oh yes......(does masenko stand) MASEN...KO...HAAAAAAAAAAA Gohan: Impressive kiddo Pan: Beat dinners ready Beat: Oh boy (runs off) (at the dinner table) Pan:wheres Trunks and uncle Goten Vegeta: training as usual Bulma: They're late...again (Trunks and Goten enter) Goten: we're here Trunks: All worked up today eh goten? Beat: hey GrandUncle Goten Goten: sup little champ (rubs Beats hair) Chi Chi: Your late young man Goten: sorry mom Videl: Aw who cares you both are worked up eat something Goten and Trunks: Don't mind if we do ( Later in a spaceship) Soldier#1: we are here sir Earth ice: hmmm let the invasion begin... (ice gets up and leaves the ship) Ice: Now earth prepare for endless torture (black energy sphere appears i Ice's index finger) Ice: (points energy sphere at earth) i call this move the Neo-Mini Supernova that should get your attention Goku. This move even though small can destroy an entire planet. But the Gaurdian lives there so i'll make the move not as powerful Ice: Now......FIRE!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction